


【83】我配不配爱你-14

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [13]
Category: 83line - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: 83line, M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 6





	【83】我配不配爱你-14

金希澈坐在上司的对面，第一次有些紧张。

“进行的怎么样，你估计还需要多久收网？”

“我…还需要一点时间…”

“金希澈，你是警署里的老人了，有的话我不想多说，怕伤了你的面子。”上司靠在椅背上目不转睛地看着金希澈。

“您这话是什么意思？”

“我希望你明白你的身份和目的。”

“你是在教我怎么执行任务吗？”

“非要我把话说明吗？约会亲吻带人回家也算是执行任务？”上司猛地拍了一下桌子站了起来，他深呼吸了一口又说：“金希澈你别以为我不知道你在干什么，该亲自跟进的交易你全都扔给你下面的人做了吧！我是让你去抓人，不是让你去谈情说爱的！”

“你…还放了别的线进去？”

“这与你无关，你做好自己该做的事，就不会有人找你麻烦。”

“我做事有我自己的节奏。”金希澈也站了起来，看着上司的眼睛说：“一直看不惯我又不得不用我的滋味很难受吧，嗯？那也没有办法，既然你的人那么厉害，干完这个案子以后别找我了。”

说完，金希澈头也不回的离开了会面的包厢。金希澈的老上司病退，新上司赴任以后一直在慢慢铲除支队里的老人，今天过后，二人的关系更加剑拔弩张，他的每一步都不能走错。

“队长，您早就知道金护士和朴正洙的关系了？”特护病房走廊里，上司和一位警员看着病床上躺着的金护士。

“当然了，他去警署问过金护士的消息，要不是有这层关系，我怎么会选中一个不起眼的中间人？”上司得意的笑了笑：“当然，本来我的计划是他们因此成为亲密的兄弟，现在他们关系更上一层楼，收网的时候少不了擦枪走火，我想除掉一个黑警还不容易吗？”

“队长，您太明智了，我早看金希澈那小子一直不服您，跋扈得很。”

“再跋扈的人也有软肋，金希澈的软肋就在我们面前啊。善良的金护士，您可是帮了我们大忙啊！”

金希澈无暇细想上司给他的警告，现在他最需要的就是时间去处理朴正洙留下的一切痕迹，刚刚迈出银行的大门，他的手机响了起来。

“您好金警官，我是特殊病房的护士，有些情况要和您交代。”

“好的，您和我说吧。”特殊病房，是母亲出了什么事情吗？金希澈皱起了眉头。

“不是您母亲的健康情况，是其他事情，而且不方便在电话里说，我可以和您见面吗。”电话那头的女生有些为难。

“是关于警署的事情吗？”金希澈敏感地察觉到了不对劲。

“可以这么说。”

“好的我们在医院对面的咖啡厅见面吧。”

“就是这样，我不小心听到大队长和另一位警员的交谈。言语中有提到您和金护士。”年轻的护士紧张的拿出一段录音，按下播放键上司得意的笑声从耳机中传了出来。

听着听着，金希澈攥紧了拳头，他原以为上司只是看不惯自己的行事作风，如今看来，他打心底想直接把自己栽成一个叛变的黑警。

“谢谢你愿意帮助我们。”金希澈看着面前年轻的女孩说。

“金警官是个好人，这么些年扔下卧床的母亲风里来雨里去，我们都看得清楚呢。”护士善意的笑了笑。

“谢谢，我母亲还是要拜托您了。”金希澈起身鞠了一躬，快步走出了咖啡厅。他刚刚决定编造一个巨大的谎言，就被告知自己正生活在另一个谎言中，遇到朴正洙，设计让他们成为兄弟，再顺理成章的被当成叛徒除掉，威胁已经变成了一张网慢慢将他笼罩，他以为自己是捕猎人，却也变成了别人的笼中鸟。

金希澈觉得强烈的虚假感侵入了内心，他看每一个人笑的都那样假，他不想触碰任何他不能确定的关系，他想要真实的情感，不会背叛他的情感。

金希澈飞快的发动了车子，向家的方向驶去，他觉得自己就快要被淹没在无边的虚假之中，他要见到他的爱人，就算一切都是假的，唯独一样，在家里等着他的爱人，是能够拯救他最后的稻草。

朴正洙听到开门的声音愣了一下，金希澈最近忙的恨不得飞起来，按理说不会在白天回家。他放下手里的书走向客厅，忽然看到一个人影朝自己扑过来。

“希澈…啊”朴正洙被眼前的人紧紧抱住，用力的好像要把自己揉进他的身体一般。

“怎么忽然回来了？”朴正洙感觉到金希澈在自己的怀里颤抖，无法控制地喘着粗气，“希澈啊，怎么了？嗯？”朴正洙慢慢地用手按抚着金希澈的后背。

金希澈就那样一言不发地抱着朴正洙，闻到房间里玫瑰的芳香和爱人身上的气味，他觉得自己的溺水般的窒息感终于减轻了一些。

“来，过来坐下。”朴正洙用手环住金希澈的后背，把他带到了沙发上坐下，他捧起金希澈的脸，往日俊美的脸庞上挂满了恐惧和悲伤。“是不是被哥做过的事吓到了啊？”朴正洙温柔的问道。

金希澈看着眼前的爱人，前所未有的占有欲侵入了脑海中，他扣住朴正洙的脖 子用力 吻 了下去，这一刻，他只想要实实在在的情 欲 和触 感。

“唔…唔希澈…”朴正洙无力挣扎，只好小心翼翼地回应着。

亲吻沿着脖子向下，经过受伤的胸膛，停留在敏感地小腹。“唔…希澈…唔”羞涩的声音不可控制的从朴正洙口中传出。

伴随着最后一次的震颤，朴正洙已经完全脱力俯身趴着沙发上，金希澈看着绷带还没摘掉的爱人，一丝后悔和心疼涌上了心头。

“正洙…你…有没有哪里不舒服？”金希澈把朴正洙抱在怀里，仔细的看着他胸前的伤口。

“没有，有一点痛而已，我可以忍受。”朴正洙软绵绵地靠着金希澈的肩膀摇摇头说。

“对不起，我应该先问过你的意见的。”金希澈低下了头。

朴正洙笑了起来，眼睛里都流露出开朗，“没关系，我愿意的，希澈愿意分担我的风险，那么让我来缓解希澈的痛苦，好吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家的关注和喜爱～


End file.
